You were always there
by Lilinpo
Summary: SBHP,SSHP, but mainly TRHP. Harry is forced to bond with Snape, but what Harry reveals takes everyone by surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and such.  
As some of you may already know, my other series "Original Sin" was deleted and I don't know what to do now..(more on my profile).  
I understand that does not allow interaction with the readers unless in the beginning of the story, so I'll post my ancient fic I was working on when book five was released.  
Not sure if I'm going to continue it, but I thought you readers should enjoy something while I think about what I'm going to do with all the HP series posted here. Any suggestions? Should I re-post the whole Original Sin series again?  
Hope to hear from you. Thanks.

-

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Harry ran as fast as he could through the crowd of people who glared after him. He didn't care if he shoved some people on the ground as long as he didn't get caught. 

'_Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!'_ Harry cursed as he ended up in a somewhat abandoned street of London. Few cars, few people, ...few things that will stop _them_ from using magic... Great.

'_How many, Tom?'_ Harry slowed his pace by trotting as he sensed no one following.

_/Oh, I say four. You knocked three down, so there's only one to go. Nice moves, by the way./_  
An amusing voice answered in his mind.

'_I told you not to talk in my mind, Riddle.'_ Harry fussed as he hid between two flat buildings. He leaned against the wall in effort to catch his ragged breath.

/Well, it's not particularly fair you get to talk through your mind and I can't./  
Tom pouted, still showing sign of amusement.

"This is the last time I listen to you, Riddle. '_Go to Grimmauld Place for a nice surprise, Harry.'_ A nice surprise indeed!"  
Harry huffed, lowering his voice.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're with _them_."

/Oh, stop bickering. How was I to know about the ward set up just for you, my dear friend/  
Tom smirked. Harry growled.

'_Look, Tom. Whatever you were planning, you better--..'_ Harry stopped as he sensed someone approaching from the quiet road. He held his breath as he unfastened the side buckle of his loose-fit grosgrain cargo pant and took out his wand.

"Harry! I know you're here. Please, come with us!"

A woman's voice. Harry scowled. They sent a _woman_ to capture him? If they think he was the same Harry who left years ago, they are sadly mistaken... Harry sneered.

"I don't want to hurt you, Harry! Please, don't do anything stupid!" 

Harry heard her footsteps approaching. '_She's sure making a scene..'_ he rolled his eyes as he saw a Muggle couple walking across the road, giving his pursuer an odd look. Whoever this witch was, she wasn't very tactful.  
'_Unless you're planning to use the Killing Curse, my dear, I doubt you'll be able to catch me.'_ Harry smiled as he gripped his wand.

/Actually, she can./  
Tom interrupted before Harry made his move, almost bumping his head on the wall as he turned around. Harry glared at his companion for an explanation.  
/They all can, Harry. They are Aurors/ Harry tilted his head in confusion/a special unit of the Ministry who are permitted to use _Unforgivables_./

'_Great! You tell me this, now?'_ Harry finally let himself breath and slumped on the wall. Why the _hell_ did they call it 'Unforgivable' if it could be forgiven? '_Another reason I hate the Wizarding World...'_

/As I recall, you didn't want to know anything about the Wizarding World. So, naturally, I thought you didn't want to know about Aurors./  
Tom gave a shrug. _Self-righteous bastard._

'_Not when I'm being chased by one!'_ Harry sighed in frustration as the witch, or the _Auror_, took careful steps towards the building. She knew exactly where he was, obviously.

/I wouldn't worry too much. With her magic, she's lucky if she doesn't curse herself./   
Tom laughed. Harry blinked.

'_So, not only did they send a woman to get me, but a very incompetent witch? Why don't they send bunch of Squibs while they're at it?'_ Harry snorted as he felt greatly offended.

"Harry? Please..."

She was practically within a few feet from him. Harry sighed.  
"All right, I'm coming out."

He slowly stepped out of the dark alley, careful not to make sudden movements. His calmed eyes met surprised ones as the witch raised her wand. She had short blue hair and a very tight pink shirt, her dark jeans equally tight. Her face was shaped somewhat like a small heart, to which Harry smiled.  
'_Cute and kinky. Nice.'_

"Harry?.. Is that you?"  
The witch suspiciously eyed Harry up and down. The same messy black hair that stood up at the back, the most brilliant green eyes, tall but still thin.. He matured over the years, cheekbones high and very confident. The only thing missing were those hideous glasses, but there was something else that bothered the witch as she took an unconscious step.

"Whoa, lady. Not a step closer."  
Harry pointed his wand at her, still smiling.

"..Harry?.. Wha- what are you doing?"  
The witch stuttered in disbelief. She froze in place, wand still raised.

"As much as I enjoy surprise attacks, I am gentleman enough to fight a lady head-on," Harry bowed mockingly, "ladies first."

This seemed to anger the witch as she quickly sent a stinging hex towards him, but Harry automatically put up a _Protego_ charm around himself. He whistled in amusement.

"You do know this is _Muggle_ London? Someone could be watching, _you naughty, naughty girl_."   
Though the couple from earlier were out of sight, there could be others walking by any minute. Surely, she wasn't stupid enough to take her chances..

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"   
Surprisingly, she resumed attacking. Harry widened his eyes as he barely blocked the curse. He stared at her for a moment, and then grinned.

"You're a _feisty_ little chick, aren't you? I like that."  
Before she knew it, something came flying from Harry's wand. She closed her eyes but felt nothing. She slowly pried one open and saw Harry smirking.

"Red is your colour, I think," he nodded in approval, "it matches your fiery personality."

The witch realized her hair had turned bright red. She glared at Harry as she returned them to their former blue.   
"No one touches my hair. Not even you, Harry. _Incarcerous_!" 

A thick rope snaked its way to bind Harry, but again, he blocked it effortlessly. He leisurely picked up the immobile ropes. 

"Binding me with a rope? You are _naughty_!" Harry playfully began to spin the rope, "I like where this is going." 

"You're being stupid, Harry. And it's getting on my nerves! Stop acting childish and return with us!"

"Acting childish? Being _stupid_? Excuse me, but I'm not the one throwing hexes and ropes in the middle of a London street."  
Harry tossed the rope aside and before the witch could reply, she was hit with a _Impediment Jinx_.

"Sorry, doll. But I can't have you stalling me until your cavalry arrives."  
Harry shrugged as he approached the slow moving witch. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't leave her here to have her discovered by Muggles. He would have to hide her somewhere until her _Wizard friends_ came to pick her up. He was about to cast a levitation spell when he detected something he didn't notice before.

"..A Muggle Repellent Charm?"  
He sensed it barricading the whole block. He looked at the witch before him, but knew she wasn't the culprit. She couldn't perform something of this grandeur by herself, let alone while facing him off. No wonder she was using magic without hesitation.  
'_Maybe she isn't stupid after all.'_  
But then, that left a big question on Harry's part.

"Who placed the charm?"  
Harry spoke what was on his mind, expecting no answer, of course.

"I did."

A deep voice from behind quickly awakened his adrenaline rush and raised his wand. But before Harry could use it, the wand jerked from his hand and landed several feet away. He instinctively went for the nearest weapon, which was the wand in the witch's hand. However, his opponent was too quick. Harry soon found himself gasping as he was hit with a powerful blasting curse.

"Arghh!"  
Harry yelped as his back crushed against the building and bounced off to land on the cold street. He couldn't breathe for couple of seconds. 

"!-!--..Fuck!-.."  
He cursed as he coughed some blood. Immediately, he tried to stand but pitifully fell back down with a grunt. '_Great. A broken rib...'_ Harry groaned as he sensed the attacker advancing.

"_Stupefy_."

A nonchalant voice was all Harry had for a warning. He forced his aching body to roll to the side as the stunner hit the cemented road, red sparks scattering like fireworks.

"_Accio_ wand!"   
Harry cried as he rolled on his back. As soon as he felt the familiar stick, Harry pushed himself on his knee to enchant the _darkest_ of them all.

"_Avada Keda_-"

Before he could finish, he was kicked in the chin, hard. The blow was so powerful, he actually flew in mid-air and was forced to land on his already injured back. He almost lost consciousness as darkness enveloped him, but didn't allow himself to quit just yet. Sharp pain shot through his upper body as he breathed.  
'_This is not good..'_ Harry wailed in attempt to sit up. Fortunately, he still had his wand. He took shallow breaths as he writhed about to the nearest building wall. He sucked his scream as he slowly and painfully sat up, supported by the wall.

"The _Killing Curse_, Potter?" Harry saw the tip of black boots stopping just a few feet away, "very demeaning, if I must say, even for a pathetic Gryffindor like you."

_That voice..._ It was silky, borderline baritone and yet very low and subdued. Harry wanted to reply with a snide remark but found no strength. He was using all his energy to breathe and retain consciousness.

'_Whoever this fucker is, I already hate him.'_ Harry breathed heavily. His face was downward but his unsteady hand held the wand up for defiance. He felt the other move but could do nothing as his wand was slowly pulled away. With his remaining vitality, Harry propped his head up against the wall, which contacted with a loud thud. Luckily, with all the pain circulating through his aching body, he couldn't feel any additional pain.

"Listen to your elders for once, Potter," the man with black robes raised his wand while holding Harry's with another, "you are beaten. Offer any more useless resistance, and you'll truly wish you could have finished the _Killing Curse_."

'_I wish I could offer you my finger.'_ Harry snorted, which came out sounding like a pathetic hiccup. Harry could only make out the sneering lips as the man pointed his wand at him. However, he could clearly make out the amusing look on Tom's face, who was standing right behind the _bastard_.

'_You said four, you fucking prick.'_  
Harry glared.

Tom shrugged. /Sorry./ But his expression was anything but.

"_Stupefy_."  
The smooth voice said.

'_Again?'_ Harry grunted, '_man, this bastard seriously lack creativity...'_  
The familiar red bolt came at him once more. Only this time, it actually hit him. Harry closed his eyes, having no choice but to accept defeat.

------------------------------------------------- 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-------------------------------------------------

-  
-  
"...--no, Severus. I will not.."

Harry heard a soft grieve-stricken voice in the distance. He didn't dare move, not wanting to give away that he had regain consciousness. To be honest, he wasn't really sure if he could.

"Then I refuse as well."

That voice from earlier.. Harry tensed. '_...That fucking bastard.'_

"Severus," the soft voice became stern, "I thought we've already agreed on this."

"Were you listening, Albus? The _little prat_ tried to use the _Killing Curse_ on me!"

'_That I did.'_ Harry smirked to himself, feeling somewhat better hearing the bastard in distress.  
'_..Tom?'_ he called. No answer. '_Figures.. That bloody git is never around when I really need him.'_ Harry sighed inwardly as he tried to take in his surroundings as much as his senses allowed excluding his sight. It smelled like a hospital,.. --and very familiar, for some reason... He felt the bandages wrapped around his torso and was relieved to feel no pain. '_Probably some painkillers or whatever the wizards use in their world.'_ Harry speculated. Whoever his captives were, they didn't want him dead-- For now, at least... 

"The more reason we should proceed with our plan, Severus." 

"No, Albus. Even that idiot girl Tonks said so herself that the boy was acting strange. And if you think for a minute that you can manipulate me into doing your dirty work, you have another thing coming--"

Harry couldn't hear the rest as darkness claimed him once more.

------------------------------------------------- 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-------------------------------------------------

-  
- Harry whimpered as he felt soft hands readjusting his bandages.

"I apologize, Mr. Potter. But I had to change them."  
A woman whispered gently. 

He slowly opened his eyes to see a middle-aged woman that resembled a nun.. He blinked his eyes to clear the haziness and examined her again. '_Never mind.. A nurse... From hundreds of years ago.'_ She was wearing a white apron dress over a dark brown petticoat in mid-summer. Her lips were frowning but her eyes showed a genuine concern.

"How are you feeling?"  
She asked, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

Harry was about to answer before he saw the wand in her hand. He moved instinctively. 

"Potter! What are y.--"

The nurse shrieked as she was grabbed in chokehold, her own wand pointed to her neck.

"Who are you? What do you want?"  
Harry demanded with a raspy voice. His throat was burning.

The nurse sighed deeply as she relaxed in his arm.  
"Mr. Potter, kindly take your hands off so I can check on your ribs."

"You didn't answer my question."  
Harry coughed at the end of his sentence. He craved water.

"I am the nurse of this school, Madam Poppy Pomfrey. You are back at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter."

Harry cleared his throat.  
"Why were you pointing your wand at me?"

"I was about to check on your healing progress, Mr. Potter. Like how I always did back when you were a student," she nodded, "but I apologize to make the assumption you knew what I was doing. I'll make sure to ask in the future."

Harry slowly lowered the wand and started to loosen his hold when the large set of doors opened.

"Harry!"

An old man cried out and froze at the entrance, not knowing how to react at the sight before him. His companion, however, pulled out his wand without any indication of bewilderment. Harry quickly raised the wand but the man with long black hair beat him to it. A low-powered, but highly effective hex hit him right in the head.

'_Fuck, that hurts!'_ Harry cursed as he fell on the bed. Even with a hostage shielding his body, the man managed to hex him without hurting her. Harry couldn't help but to be impressed.

"And just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Potter? Attacking an helpless woman?" 

_That damn silky voice.._ Harry groaned. '_Never mind.. Take that back. I'm not impressed by this bastard.'_ he snorted as he realized the man was the wizard from earlier. The one who managed to capture him.

"Fuck you."  
Harry cursed, his voice still hoarse. He embraced himself as he felt another hex coming his way.

"_Protego_!"

Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the nurse deflecting the hex. By the look on his face, neither could the bastard.

"How dare you attack my patient, Severus Snape!" she then glared at the old man with the half-moon spectacles, "you two better have a good explanation for barging in like this."

"I am truly sorry, Poppy," the old man held his hands up in defense, "but we needed to talk to Harry as soon as he was up for it."

"Well, he is not! I will be sure to tell you when he is ready, as I promised earlier!" she pointed at the door firmly, "now leave!"

Harry blinked as the two left without another word. He regarded the nurse as she helped him nestle his head back on the pillow. '_A helpless woman, indeed.'_ Harry smirked.

"And you, Potter," Pomfrey narrowed her eyes, "I will not allow any foul language go by just because you've graduated. As long as you're in here, they will not be tolerated. Understood?"

Harry felt an odd sense of respect for this witch. _Hell_, anyone with the ability to shut that _snarky bastard_ up deserved his respect.. He smiled.

"Yes, ma'am."

-

- 

-

-

-

- After taking some bite from his porridge and a much needed drink, Harry was allowed to change back into his own clothes; which was a big relief since he didn't want to wear the off-white hospital robe for a minute longer. To his delight, they've been washed and bloodstain-free, just like it was freshly out of the dry cleaner's. As a matter of course, he didn't get his wand back, which, even he himself thought logical. Considering the fact he would use it against his captors without a second thought.

"Are you certain you're up for this?"   
Pomfrey asked as she lead the way.

Harry nodded.  
"Better now than later." '_Better never than now..'_ Harry heaved. He didn't want to be here...

Pomfrey offered no more words as she walked slowly for Harry to follow. His injuries healed but felt stiff all over. His muscles ached every time he took a step and felt a mild dizziness. Even so, he still demanded to see the captors and find out what they wanted.

'_Whoa, now that's something you don't see everyday...'_ Harry stared in awe at the ghosts floating around and going through walls. He blinked as they bowed their greetings. The more he explored, the more nostalgic he became. Everything about this castle felt familiar. He almost bumped into Pomfrey as she suddenly came to a halt.

"Sherbet lemon."

Harry gave Pomfrey an odd look. But then, the gargoyle statue in front of her started to move. Before he knew it, a spiral staircase appeared waiting to be used. '_Very entertaining.'_ Harry praised. He slowly followed as Pomfrey ascended.

"Wait here."  
Pomfrey ordered as she entered the room. Harry surprised himself by obeying.

'_I don't like this..'_ Harry crossed his arms and bit his thumbnail. It was a habit he developed over the years as a sign of anxiety. He had a very bad feeling about this.. '_Whatever it is, I know I won't like it.'_ Harry bit harder. And his intuitions never let him down in the past.

"You may enter, Mr. Potter."  
Pomfrey opened the door and held it for him. Harry put his arms down and calmly entered the surprisingly large room. Strangely enough, Harry felt remarkably better as soon as he stepped in. His eyes wandered at the odd-looking gadgets and artifacts, and some other objects he couldn't even categorize. But all the amusement in his green eyes disappeared as he realized who was standing near the corner window. 

'_..Riddle.'_ Harry glared.

/Well, it's nice to see you too, Harry./ Tom smiled/you look well. How are you feeling/

Harry was about to retort when Pomfrey interrupted.   
"I will take my leave now, Albus."

Harry turned around as he saw her close the door.

"Afraid no one's here to protect you now, Potter?"  
The man with long black hair sneered.

Harry quickly turned to see the wizard standing next to the old man from earlier. _God, that was him..._ The man Harry wanted to afflict pain upon from the moment he was attacked from behind. '_That's my specialty, damn it. No one sneaks up on me and gets away with it.'_ Harry glowered.

"Harry, please have a seat," the old man gave the sneering wizard an warning look, "would you like some tea?"

Harry shook his head.  
"I would much prefer to know why I'm here."  
Harry glanced at Tom near the window. '_And just what the hell are you doing here?'_

Tom knitted his eyebrows.  
/What? Are you accusing me for showing concern for a dear friend/  
Harry sighed in frustration as Tom mockingly smiled.

"Harry, you must be tired. Please take a seat," the old man offered again, "I'm afraid this discussion will take a considerable amount of time." 

"Well then, allow me to speed things up," Harry scorned, "give me my wand back and send me back to London where I can live peacefully for the rest of my life."

"Spoken like a _true_ hero that you are, Potter," the dark haired wizard praised, "some things never change." he snickered.

"And just who the _fuck_ are you?"  
It was very difficult for Harry to restrain himself from attacking the derisive prick. _Where was his wand when he desperately needed it?_

The old man opened his mouth before his companion could.  
"Poppy was afraid you might have lost your memory, Harry... So, it's true?"

Harry shrugged.  
"I suppose so."

"How..," the old man hesitated, "do you know how it happened?"

Harry simply shook his head.

"Arrogant prat!" the younger wizard took his wand out but the old man extended his arm to prevent him from using it.

Harry laughed in disbelief.  
"What the hell do you want me to say? 'You're right. I am so fucking stupid that I _Obliviated_ myself.' Would you've approved that answer?" 

"Fucking disrespectful-.."

"Severus," the old man turned, "if you wish to remain in this room, I suggest you put your wand away."

The dark haired man reluctantly obeyed but kept his deadly glare on Harry. The old man took a sip from his tea, contemplating on how to deal with this unexpected turn of event. 

'_Where the hell have you been all this time, Riddle?'_ Harry crossed his arms, pretending as though he was looking out the window.

/Miss me/ Tom tilted his head.

'_Hardly.'_ Harry scoffed.

Tom shrugged.  
/Oh, you know me. Roaming around, trying to find something entertaining/ his smile widened/which is why I'm here./

That didn't sound promising... '_What do you--..'_ But before he could ask, the old man decided to open his mouth.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school, Hogwarts," he nodded at his companion, "and this is our potions instructor, Professor Severus Snape." 

"Nice to have your acquaintanceship, _sirs_," Harry slightly bowed, "I am Harry James Potter who wishes to be anywhere else but here. Oh, but please, don't let that stop you from interfering with my life."

Snape was about to say something but Dumbledore interrupted.  
"Yes, I understand perfectly why you feel that way.. And I am to blame," he sighed, "I have failed you, Harry. Please, forgive me."

"First of all, Dumble-.. whatever your name is, I don't know what the _hell_ you're on about. As far as I'm concerned, this is the first time we've met. And if you promise this will also be the last, I'll grant you the forgiveness you want for whatever the reason."

Dumbledore faced down in defeat as Snape gritted his teeth in anger. Harry detected a little sparkle in the old headmaster's eye. _Was he about to cry?_

"...I'm sorry, Harry. You... cannot leave."  
Dumbledore continued to look at his desk.

"Oh? And why is that?"  
Despite his impassive tone, Harry's fists shook in anger.

He waited patiently but wasn't rewarded with any answer. With each passing moment, Dumbledore seemed to fall deeper in despair, and Snape's reaction was just as disturbing. He was actually smiling in a very pleasant manner, like his lifelong dream has been achieved-- or something of that nature. _This can't be good.._

Harry couldn't stay any longer. Without a single word, he quickly turned and headed for the door. He wanted to disapparate but unfortunately, he sensed _anti-disapparition jinx_ throughout the whole castle. Though he wasn't hitting his own stride, he was confident he could find his way back to London on his own. '_Besides, I have a trustworthy friend who I can always count on.'_ he snorted as he sensed Tom watching him. He didn't get his wand back but all things considered, he could be out of this place forever. It was a small price to pay, really.

'_Figures..'_ Harry rolled his eyes as he tried the door. It wouldn't budge-, no surprises there. He enchanted _Alohomora_, which was one of the several wandless magic he could perform. He tried the knob again but it was sealed with a complex locking charm. '_Okay, I am officially pissed..'_

"Kindly, if you will, unlock this door."  
Harry asked quietly without turning to them. 

"Harry, please listen-.."

"UNLOCK THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Harry turned with pure rage. The paintings and other miscellaneous objects started to tremble at the raw energy radiating throughout the room. Dumbledore and Snape saw waves of heat encircling Harry.

/You are so _exquisite_ when you're angry, Harry./ Tom smiled, adoringly.

'_Shut up!'_ Harry glared and the window behind Tom shattered. But all it did was broaden Tom's smile.

"...Harry..."  
Dumbledore spoke softly.

Harry turned back and Dumbledore's teacup cracked in half. He threateningly took a step forward and snarled.   
"Open the door, old man."

"I cannot, Ha-.."

A bolt of flashing light flew towards Dumbledore and scratched his shoulder. Snape's eyes widened as he saw blood merging on the headmaster's robes. Harry intended the attack to miss by an inch or so, but no matter. It has been a while since he used this amount of energy all at once..  
'_Wait.. when did I use this much power?'_ he wondered. He pushed it aside as he took another step.

"Don't make me do it again, or it will be your head next time-.."  
Harry stopped as he felt something strange. He looked down at his body, perplexed. He turned to Dumbledore to see him chanting quietly.

"--The fuck you will-!"

Harry cursed as he sent another attack, but it was cancelled before it could touch Dumbledore. The old wizard had placed a powerful shield around Snape and himself. He continued to chant while Harry kept throwing curses. Harry wasn't going to let a magical shield stop him from destroying everything around them.

"Stop it, damn you!"  
Harry growled as he sensed his power draining, body beginning to relax against his will. Whatever Dumbledore was doing, Harry sure as hell didn't like it.

"Ah, fuck!"  
Harry gasped as Snape aimed his wand and joined Dumbledore's chant. He fell on his knee feeling as though someone had hit him with _jelly-legs jinx_. He threw a glance at Tom, who was, unsurprisingly, still smiling.

'_What the hell are they doing?-!'_ Harry demanded as he swallowed his breath.

/It's an anger diminishing spell. Something close to a Muggle relaxant. Nothing serious./ Tom said, matter-of-factly.

'_Then, how come I feel... like my power is draining away?'_ Harry's hands fell before him.

/Right now, your energy is purely from rage. It'll only stop when you relax./ Tom offered.

'_How can I relax when those bastards--.. agh!'_ Harry barely avoided hitting his head on the floor. He took a deep breath and began to suppress his anger. Soon as he started to relax, the restraints around his body loosened and ceased. He had control of his body again.

"That's enough, Severus!"  
Dumbledore ordered. Apparently, Dumbledore had stopped once Harry hit the ground but Snape, as expected, resumed chanting.

"I disagree, headmaster. He," Snape pointed Harry with his chin, "should be locked up in Azkaban for attempting on your life... And mine." 

'_Oh, is he still on about the Killing Curse? Get over it, snarky bastard. You're still alive.'_ Harry snorted. He concluded that not only was this bastard an unpleasant and loathsome prick, but he was a bastard that held grudges as well. '_How charming...'_

"Albus literally meant you _cannot_ leave, Potter."  
Snape spat as he tucked his wand back, a little disappointed he could not torment Harry a while longer.

"I see that," Harry jeered then eyed Dumbledore, "now unlock the door."

"No, Harry," Dumbledore sighed, "you cannot leave even if I did."

"Quit telling me what I can and cannot do!" Harry sat up on his knees as his anger began to rise again. Luckily for Dumbledore, Harry used most of his power earlier so no additional destruction in his office occurred.

Dumbledore waved the broken cup away and a new set of tea appeared, to Harry's annoyance. He slowly took a sip as Snape stepped forward. Dumbledore closed his eyes as he gave a slight nod.

/Here it comes./ Tom eagerly said. He looked as though he has been waiting for this moment for decades.

"Potter," Snape ventured, "you and I have performed the _blood bond_."

Harry knitted his eyebrows at the unfamiliar term. But the word bond was already frightening him.

"Let me break it down for your unsophisticated mind, Potter. You and I are bound by blood."  
Snape sneered.

"I fucking got that, you git. What the hell does it do?"  
Harry demanded.

"It doesn't do anything, Harry. As long as you stay here, you will be protected."   
Dumbledore explained, hoping the word 'protect' would put Harry at ease. But it only did the exact opposite.

"Protected from what?-," Harry shouted, "the threats I need protection from are already in this room!" he glared at the two.

Dumbledore exhaled deeply while Snape leered.  
"Nevertheless, it's already been done."  
Snape gave his signature smirk.

"You can do this... _bonding_ without me knowing it? And without my consent?-!"  
Harry charged.

"Ah, but that's just it," Snape's lips curled, "you _did_ consent." 

"Fucking liar! I never consen-.."  
Harry froze as he remembered what Tom had said about _Aurors_. They were permitted to use the _Unforgivables_…

"..You used the _Imperius Curse_..."  
Harry said in disbelief.

"Well, Potter, losing your memory has its advantages. You now have space for intelligence in that limited mind of yours."  
Snape truly looked impressed.

"...Undo it. Now!"  
Harry regretted using his power. He really wanted to kill the bastard now and cursed himself for not doing so when he had the chance.

"Harry, please. You need to stay under our protection from Voldemort," Dumbledore paused for Harry's reaction, "do you know of whom I speak?"

"I've heard of him," Harry glanced at Tom, "but the last I've heard, he was killed."

"Yes. And for that, we owe our deepest gratitude to you, my boy."  
Dumbledore smiled. Harry thought he saw a twinkle in those blue eyes.

"...So, I killed him?"  
Harry blinked. Dumbledore nodded.  
"Then why do I need to be protected?"

"Unfortunately, we have reasons to believe you didn't complete your task properly."   
Snape sighed, as if everything wrong in this world was all Harry's fault.

"He's alive?"  
Harry asked, secretly eyeing Tom.

"We are not for certain.. But we have a very dependable source pointing in that direction, Harry."

"And _who_ or _what_ is this dependable source you so firmly believe in?"  
Harry looked sharply at the faltering eyes. 

"That is none of your concern, Potter."  
Snape flatly said.

Harry narrowed his eyes and gave a hateful smile.  
"I would greatly appreciate it if I knew the liable source of my bonding with the most infuriating bastard I've ever known without my knowledge and consent, and almost being killed in the event of my abduction."

"You are talking to someone who was almost hit with the _Killing Curse_, if I remember correctly."  
Snape snorted.

"It was for self-defense. If my life is threatened, I won't hesitate to kill."  
Harry gritted.

Snape snickered.  
"I hardly think a stunning spell is potentially fatal. "

"I had a broken rib, _arsehole_! It could've pierced through my lung."

"And being stunned would've lessen the chances of that outcome, Potter. You have only yourself to blame for the half-witted conduct of gyrating on your back."  
Snape shook his head, amusingly.

"I agree with you on most part," Harry's smile darkened, "but the only _half-witted conduct_ by me was not finishing you off." 

Snape glared dangerously as he made an attempt to pull out his wand. Harry continued to snarl as the tension between them grew. But the intensity suddenly dispersed as a soft giggle emerged. 

"Care to enlighten us on your mirthful attribute, Albus?"   
Snape side-glanced.

"Seeing you two like this...," Albus clasped his hands, "it brings back many memories."

Harry and Snape stared daggers at Dumbledore who seemed to be reminiscing the joyful days. At the moment, they both shared a common desire: to squeeze the life out of Albus Dumbledore.

"For now, you will just have to trust us, Harry," Dumbledore shook his thoughts away, "we don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing _did_ happen until you kidnapped me."  
Harry held his head. He felt it throbbing.  
'_Tell me this is a dream..'_ Harry groaned, sensing Tom getting closer. The git has been watching the whole spectacle as if it was a Shakespearian comedy. His _friend_ really did get on his nerve sometimes.

/I couldn't believe Dumbledore would actually do this, either. But I saw it with my own eyes./ Tom shrugged.

'_So the whole thing is true?'_ Harry faced Tom, '_I actually bonded with that bastard?'_

Harry let out a loud moan as Tom nodded.  
/My deepest sympathies, dear Harry./ Tom shook his head, but Harry didn't miss the small hint of gleefulness in those ruby eyes.

"I don't bloody care," Harry brushed his bangs away, "I'm leaving."   
Harry turned to the door once more.

"By all means, try," Snape's smirk returned, "but in case you want to know how effective this bond is..."  
He turned to Dumbledore who reluctantly nodded. Harry felt the _anti-disapparition jinx_ being lifted. But before he could even think of escaping, Snape disappeared with a pop.

"?-!"  
Harry suddenly felt dizzy and fell forward. He swallowed hard as he felt nauseous, head throbbing ten times worse than before. He closed his eyes as he thought the ground was swirling about. As soon as he heard another pop, the vertigo ceased and his breathing became normal. He immediately felt the jinx being restored as the familiar black boots came into his line of vision.

"That was just to Hogsmeade, Potter, which isn't very far," Snape looked down on Harry, "imagine how you'd felt if I was in a different country." 

Harry glared up at the grinning wizard.  
"...You can't do this to me, you _fucking_ bastard!" he then glared at Dumbledore, "-and you! You fucking let him?-!"

"Harry, this bond is for your own safety-.."

"How is this for my own safety if it causes _shitload_ of pain?-!"  
Harry heaved. Things were just getting worse and worse...

"As long as you remain in Hogwarts, Harry, no harm will come to you."   
Dumbledore reassured.

"I _was_ in Hogwarts when I almost vomited on the ground just moments ago!"  
Harry cried and stood up. He was getting annoyed by Snape smirking down at him. 

"That is because the _blood protection ward_ has yet to be placed."  
Dumbledore reasoned.

Harry tightened his fist and gave them a resentful glower. If looks could kill, they would be long gone by now. His lips curled into a cruel smile.

"You planned this... didn't you, old man?"  
Harry took a predatory step, completely ignoring Snape as he glided by.  
"You planned this whole _shite_ while I was away... You _sick_ fucking psycho!-!"  
Harry savagely launched himself to tackle Dumbledore, but it was in vain as Snape blasted him. Harry experienced déjà vu as he bounced off the solid wall. Now, if he had broken a rib, it would be a complete action replay. 

"Severus!"  
Dumbledore rose to his feet.

Snape immediately stood in front of Harry who was struggling to stand up. He relentlessly aimed his wand between Harry's eyes.

"Stay on the ground, Potter!" Snape disgustedly spat, "until you learn some humanly _fucking_ manners, stay where you belong!"  
If Dumbledore wasn't present, Harry was sure Snape would have shoved him down with his foot.

"You're the one to talk of manners, you fucking _lapdog_," Harry scowled, "stop using your wand against an unarmed man, coward."

Dumbledore sighed as Harry and Snape continued to defy each other. As much as he was relieved to see Harry safe and well, he wasn't prepared for the changes the young wizard displayed. Not even a mere trace of trust was shown in those emerald eyes and it disheartened Dumbledore tremendously. There were so many things he regretted not telling Harry, and 'sorry' was one of them. He drew a deep breath.

"I wish you knew us, Harry.. You were terribly missed by all those who love you."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but your _beloved Harry_ is gone."  
Harry coolly said as he stood up. Picking himself up from the ground was something he was doing a lot lately. 

"Do you remember anyone? Your parents, friends...," Dumbledore paused, "your.. godfather?"

Harry nodded.   
"Sirius Black, I know."

The two professors eyed each other in surprise. Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk, ray of hope merging in his eyes.

"Who else do you remember, Harry?" 

"...Remus Lupin and Rubeus Hagrid... Do you mind?"  
Harry shoved Snape's wand away, which was still in his face, irritably enough.

"Those who are either dead or barely alive," Snape tucked his wand away, "very helpful, those memories you kept, Potter."

Harry cocked his head, puzzled.  
"_Barely alive_?"

"Harry."  
Dumbledore smiled. There was that twinkle in those eyes again...  
"Sirius was found in Department of Mystery few days ago. He is alive, Harry."

Harry blinked his eyes. For the first time, he found himself speechless. He turned to Tom who let out a small laugh.

/Happy late birthday, Harry./

-

-

-

-

- 

-

- It was in silence as Snape walked Harry to his room. After the news of his godfather, Harry has meekly followed Dumbledore's orders... or so it seemed. Snape expect his former student to put up a fight as soon as he bobbed up to the surface of his thoughts. He risked a side-glance to see Harry facing down, looking very troubled.  
In many ways, the young Gryffindor's appearance remained unaltered. But there was this _coldness_ about him that wasn't there before. The boy was always concerned about others and foolishly risked his own life to save them. But now, he was reserved and... _distant_. Granted, the boy had no recollection of his past, but _this_ Harry disturbed Snape. It was as if nothing mattered to him, or in the Wizarding World at least. _This could be a problem, no doubt..._

'_Tom..'_ Harry called, still drowning in his thoughts.  
'_Exactly how many days was I out?'_

/Two days. It's August 2nd/ Tom paused/though I really wanted to show you my surprise gift on your birthday, I daresay it was just as enjoyable to see the look on your face when you heard about _this_./  
Tom pointed at Snape and Harry, indicating the bond.

'_...How did you do it?'_ Harry said without looking up.

/Did what/ Tom asked, obviously playing dumb.

'_Tell me how you brought Sirius back!'_ Harry glared at Tom who was walking a few feet ahead of him.

"Potter."

"WHAT?-!"  
Harry roared and turned to Snape. He could do without interruptions, though he very well knew Snape couldn't see or hear Tom. But right now, he was in no mood for logical thinking.

'_My, my.. Like a cornered lion..'_ Snape smirked.  
"No need to scream, Potter. I was merely wondering how you knew Grimmauld Place."

"I remember those that belong to me."  
Harry spat.

"Returning for that Firebolt, I presume? Albus always believed you'd one day come to retrieve it.. I guess setting that alarm proved most helpful."  
Snape snorted. _Honestly, who'd fall for that simple booby trap?_

'_Firebolt?'_ Harry questioned Tom.

/A broom. One of the best, I gather./ Tom shrugged.

'_Okay, maybe I don't remember **all** my possessions...'_ Harry thought.

They walked the remaining distance in silence, contemplating on how to deal with this particular circumstance. Harry wanted to, of course, break the bond and escape.. But they had Sirius and wasn't sure what his enemies were capable of...  
'_That old man... Dumbledore.. was it? I don't think he would harm Sirius... but,-'_ Harry glanced at Snape, '_this one definitely will.. The bastard.'_

Snape thought about the bond he was reluctant to take part in, but seeing the _arrogant brat_ on the ground in pain at Dumbledore's office almost made it worthwhile. It brought back many wonderful memories having authority over _The-Boy-Who-Lived_ while he was a student, and now, even after his graduation, Snape had power over him. If anything, he should be thanking Dumbledore..

Without incident, they reached the door and Snape muttered something in Latin, or so Harry believed. The door opened and Harry was pleasantly surprised to see a fairly large room, completely furnished. Huge fireplace, built-in bookcases filled with books, leather sofa.. and.._is that a mini-bar in the corner?_ Harry was expecting to be locked up in a dungeon of some sort with shackles dangling from the ceiling, not a high-end hotel suite. As he took in the room, Harry gasped when his arm was suddenly yanked away.

"?-! What are you-.."  
Harry had no time to react as Snape slid a knife through his arm.

"Ow! What the fuck?-!"  
Harry tried to pull his arm away, but Snape had him in a iron grip.

Harry stopped struggling as Snape did the same with his own arm. He watched in confusion as their blood mingled and dripped on the floor, all the while Snape was chanting something in Latin again. Harry was about to open his mouth when the blood on the floor spread about the whole entire room. And then, all of the sudden, the room was back to its original state.

"...What the fuck just happened?"   
Harry quickly snatched his hand back once the restraint lightened.

"We've set the ward. As long as you're in this room, you'll experience no pain even if I go to _Antarctica_."   
Snape casually walked passed Harry.

"Well, fuck. A little warning wouldn't hurt, _bastard_."  
Harry inspected the cut on his arm.  
"And what am I going to do with _this_? Bleed to death?"

Snape was about to make a snide remark but stopped. He turned around and pointed his wand at Harry. Before he could react, Snape chanted a healing spell. 

"There. _All better, Potter?_"

"Bastard."   
Harry glared as the cut disappeared.

Snape snorted and opened a door to a small bedroom. Harry figured this was his station and looked around. It had its own bathroom, a small bed, and a small desk at the corner. Nothing fancy, but beats any dungeon. As he nodded in approval, he felt a presence invading his personal space. He turned around to see Snape, standing rather close.

"We need to set the blood ward _here_ as well."  
Snape looked as though he was holding back a grin.

"I thought we just did."  
Harry narrowed his eyes.

"The door was closed. It was a mistake in my part, I apologize."  
He didn't look apologetic at all.

"Then why the hell did you heal me?-!"   
Harry instinctively pulled his arm back to avoid any surprise attack.

"People make mistakes, Potter. I mistakenly forgot to open this door to let the blood through. Now quit whining and give me your arm."

"Fine. But I get to maim you this time."   
Harry spat.

"No need."  
Snape held up his arm to show the cut he made earlier.

"...A _mistake_, huh?" Harry's lips twitched, "and I suppose you _mistakenly forgot_ to heal yourself?"

"You're catching on, Potter."  
Snape smirked.

"..You're a bastard, you know that?"  
Harry glared as Snape took out his knife again. 

"So you keep telling me."

-

-

- 

------------------------------------

-

- 

"Damn, they took my cigarette..."  
Harry clicked his tongue as he reached for his jacket. No doubt _Madam Pomfrey_ has something to do with it.

/You don't even like that stuff. I don't know why you continue to use it./  
Tom commented. 

"Hn.."  
Harry shrugged off. Tom never used to criticize about his smoking habit, but lately that has changed. And Harry was getting a bit annoyed.

'_Are you going to answer my question, Riddle?'_ Harry glowered. He sat on the small bed while Tom just stood by the door.

Snape briefly went over tomorrow's schedule and left the room. Harry wasn't really listening since he wanted to be left alone with Tom. They had _lots_ to talk about.

/I suppose I had my fun/ Tom nodded in satisfaction/I brought your godfather back by using a member from the Order of the Phoenix./

'_Order of the Phoenix?'_ Harry made a face. _Why did that sound a little familiar?_

/It's a group formed by that _feeble-minded old man_/ Tom snickered in hatred/to protect _Mudbloods_ from the evil clutches of Voldemort./

Harry observed his companion before asking.  
'_That Dumbledore said I was the one who killed him...'_

/True/ Tom smiled/why? Does that bother you/

'_No, not at all'_ Harry smiled back, '_what about you?'_

/Considering we both knew he'd be back? No. It doesn't bother me at all./

Harry gave him a questioning look.

/Before you even gave an attempt to kill him, you knew you couldn't destroy him completely. Because I've told you before/ Tom gave his dark chilling smile/you can't kill him unless you kill _me_./

Harry merely lifted his eyebrow at this. His _Slytherin-like_ Gryffindor friend was getting quite good at hiding his feelings, Tom thought.

'_If I knew that, why did I even try?'_ Harry crossed his arms. He could _really_ use a smoke right now.

/You needed a diversion to make your escape. Having the great Dark Lord drop dead did the trick. It was rather pathetic how easy it was to leave unnoticed./  
Tom ridiculed. He remembered like it was yesterday how he and Harry escaped from Hogwarts, while everyone paraded around like an idiot.

'_Makes sense,'_ Harry nodded, '_so, how did you use a member of the Order to bring Sirius back?'_

/I came across this information that in order to bring back those who fell through the _veil_, you need to sacrifice one of the same blood and one responsible for their fall/ Tom laughed/I was lucky since the perpetrator was both./

'_Bellatrix Lestrange...'_ Harry said with blank expression. It was funny how he forgot many things, but the look on the killer's face when she killed Sirius remained vivid.  
'_How did you come about this information?'_

/Oh, you know. I've been doing a little research at the Ministry. It's amazing how much you could learn just by being invisible./  
Tom said, amusingly. Harry could tell his friend was having a _ball_ being able to go anywhere he pleased.

'_And? How did you sweet-talk Lestrange into giving up her life for Sirius?'_ Harry wanted to know. Last time he checked, _he_ was the only one who could see Tom.

/I didn't need to. I used an idiot named Mundungus Fletcher who happened to be fooling around with secret files in the Ministry./ 

'_You took control of his body? You were actually able to do that?'_ Harry gaped. Tom said something about mind control, but he didn't take him seriously. Maybe he should be careful what he says to Tom from now on...

/Besides, Bellatrix Lestrange didn't have much to live for. She was in manacles, magic completely stripped off, and thought her master was no more. I think I did her a favor by throwing her in the veil./

Harry blinked.  
'_What happened to the rest of Voldemort's followers?'_

/Some are still free, not having enough evidence to arrest them. But those unfortunate to be in the higher ranks of Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban. Tortured and possibly sentenced to death. Well, except for two... Severus Snape being one of them,-/

"What?"  
Harry spoke out and immediately closed his mouth, '_I thought you said he was an Auror!'_

/I didn't say anything about him being an Auror/ Tom chuckled/_that_ is the last thing Severus Snape would want to be./

'_You said only Aurors were permitted to use the Unforgivables. The damn bastard used Imperius Curse on me!'_ Anger started to erupt as Harry remembered Snape and his smirks. _God, he could really kill that man with his bare hands if given a chance..._

/Actually, Dumbledore is the one who used the _Imperius Curse_. Even a powerful wizard like Severus Snape will not be able to handle two dark arts at once./ 

'_Dark arts?'_ Harry gulped, '_so this.. blood bond thing is a dark art too?'_

/Of course. You don't think a magic that imprisons people by blood is legal, do you/ 

'_No, I guess not. But then... how come those two arseholes are permitted to use them if they're not Aurors?'_ Harry bit his thumbnail.

/That's where Lucius Malfoy comes in. He is the other high rank Death Eater I was about to mention. After you _temporarily_ killed Voldemort, he cleverly exposed the former minister's alliance with the Dark Lord. Whether it was true or not, I am not sure. But in any case, he put many Death Eaters in Azkaban, forced them to take Dementor's kiss before they could speak in their defense. Naturally, he was voted the new minister./ 

'_They appointed Voldemort's follower a minister?'_ Harry snickered, incredulously, '_man, what a fucked-up world this is.'_

/The Malfoys have a reputation to keep. Whether betraying their friends or even their own, they'll do it if it means to keep purebloods in the superior line. That is why the Malfoy family-line remains one of the renowned bloodlines in the Wizarding World./

'_You sound as though you respect them very much.'_ Harry commented.

Tom shrugged.  
/How could I not/

However powerful Tom Riddle may be, he could never change the fact he wasn't born a pureblood. Harry did not understand why Tom obsessed over pedigree, and quite frankly, he thought it was irrelevant when it came to superiority. If a half-blood like Tom Riddle could be this great evil known as Voldemort that frightened not only the Wizarding World, but the Muggle World entirely… and to have purebloods like the Malfoys to be his servant..  
'_What more could he want?'_ Harry wondered as he watched Tom. In Harry's opinion, the man had already accomplished quite enough.

'_So, why was this Mun..dungus guy snooping around the Ministry? The Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry work together, right?'_ Harry changed the subject. 

/Well, considering he was a crook to begin with, he probably couldn't help it. He's quite good at picking locks and provides information from connections all over. Pretty handy to have around, if you can keep him in check./  
Tom followed.

Harry nodded. '_So, Sirius is at Grimmauld Place.. Is he safe? Is someone there with him?'_ He remembered Snape saying something about 'barely alive.'

/Some members of the Order are taking turns watching him. I should think he's in stable condition now/ Tom eyed Harry/though I'd be more worried about myself if I were you./

Harry snickered. '_Thanks for your concern, ol' buddy.'_

/You should get some rest. You're going to need it before heading to the Ministry tomorrow./ Tom smiled. 

'_What? The Ministry?-!'_ Harry almost fell off his bed.

/I knew you weren't listening../ Tom shook his head/Severus Snape said he's taking you to see Lucius Malfoy to get his permission for the bond tomorrow./

Harry narrowed his eyes. '_Permission for the bond? What the hell is that?-! He already binded us!'_

/Well, not that it'd happen, but Snape could be sent to Azkaban for doing this. He probably wants to make sure he has Lucius on his back just in case./  
Tom shrugged. 

Harry immediately went to the door. He was going kill Snape. 

/Don't, Harry/ Tom stood in the way/your hands will burn if you touch the doorknob. He made sure you wouldn't leave this room./

Harry growled and turned to the window by the desk. He opened the curtains and opened it, surprisingly easily. Though, he found out why soon enough.

/Even Severus Snape didn't think you're stupid enough to jump off, Harry./  
Tom chuckled. They were at least four stories high...

/I suggest you try to get some sleep, Harry. Like I said, you're going to need it./  
With that, Tom disappeared to god knows where.

Harry banged his head against the window frame. '_I wonder if this height is enough to kill me...'_

-

-

-

- 

-

-

Harry hadn't slept all night. He sat on his bed, back against the small headboard until Snape rudely walked in not even bothering to knock. Of course, that would be asking too much, Harry rolled his eyes. When asked if he wanted something to eat, Harry shook his head. Snape looked satisfied with that answer and immediately dragged him in front of the fireplace. Harry visibly made a face. He remembered the floo network and how his body didn't agree with its method. That didn't stop Snape from shoving him in, his head almost hitting the bricks of the inner wall. Harry glared as the potions master crossed his arms and waited.

"Minister's office."  
Harry finally said and embraced himself as he threw the floo powder.

"Ahh, Harry Potter.. It's nice to see you again."  
A voice said, amusingly, as Harry disgracefully staggered out the mantelpiece.

"A pleasure.."  
Harry scowled as he tried to get the stars and birds out of his head.

A moment later, Snape landed and merged in the rather elegant room. 

"Severus, I've been expecting you."  
Minister Malfoy smiled.

"Lucius."  
Snape inclined his head.

"Have a seat, gentlemen. Tea or coffee?"  
Lucius offered as an elderly woman brought some biscuits.

"Tea would be fine."  
Snape answered.

Harry just nodded as he slumped back on the chair, a hand firmly holding his head. He usually drank coffee in the morning, but the aching in his head forced him to think otherwise. It had been a while since he used the floo, and all the bad memories seemed to rush back in his mind.

/It seems as though you didn't take my advice. Typical./  
He heard a snicker. _Tom.._

'_Good morning to you too, Tom.'_ Harry replied without looking up. Even if he did sleep, the floo traveling would have resulted the same.

"It seems our guest of honor is not in the best of shape."  
Lucius sipped his tea and eyed Snape. Not a bit of concern, though.

"I'm afraid he has yet to master the _basic_ skill of floo traveling, yes. But he'll be all right."  
Snape took his cup from the pudgy woman.

Harry cursed under his breath as he took the offered tea. Without saying a word, the woman left the room. It seems as though she was quite accustomed to rude guests.

'_It's not poisoned, is it?'_ Harry looked in his tea.

/She poured all three cups from the same pot. I'm pretty sure it's safe./  
Tom reassured.

'_How about the cup? She could've poisoned the cup.'_ Harry sniffed. The rich aroma was very inviting.

/My dear Harry, if they wanted to poison you, they'd done so already./  
Tom smiled. His friend was getting a bit paranoid. _Good_.

Harry carefully took a sip and decided it was pretty good. It had an _expensive_ flavor to it.

"I understand you needed my approval for the bonding?"  
Lucius laced his fingers.

Snape nodded and unfolded a document. Harry stole a glance and saw Snape's signature on it.

'_I guess they don't need **my** signature, then?'_ Harry smiled, bitterly. It wasn't really surprising, seeing how this whole bonding has been _one-sided_ to begin with.

"How is your end of things, Severus?"   
Lucius signed on the parchment and made a small cut on his thumb with a knife. He placed his thumbprint next to his signature and wiped the blood off with a handkerchief.

"Fine. How is Draco?"  
Snape took the parchment from Lucius, graciously. 

"He's well," a knock on the door made Lucius' smile broaden, "ah, that should be him now. Come in."

"Hello, father. Severus." A pause. "Potter."

A young man, about his age, Harry guessed, walked in the room and stood next to Lucius. Same long hair, tied in the back with a black bow. Same smirk and cold eyes looking down at Harry. The resemblance was uncanny. 

"Draco. It's good to see you."  
Snape greeted. 

"Yes. It's been what? About five months since your last visit?"  
The man called Draco smiled, though Harry could sense his eyes watching him.

/You should be honored, Harry/ Tom expanded his arms/you're surrounded by four most powerful Slytherins./

'_Yipee,'_ Harry rolled his eyes, '_I truly regret not bringing any pen and paper for autographs.'_ He sipped his tea.

"So, the great Harry Potter decided to return," Draco drawled, "tell me Potter. What made you come out of hiding?"

Harry lifted his eyebrow and observed the blond. He could tell Draco wasn't really interested in the answer, but how he'd react. So, Harry responded in a way Draco would least expect. Ignoring.

"I apologize, Draco," Snape opened his mouth after several moment of silence, "it seems Potter has lost his memory, along with it some manners. Not that he had one to begin with."

Draco chuckled.  
"You've return for your _mutt_, have you, Potter? It's too bad, though. He may have survived the veil somehow, but it's only a matter of time." 

Snape knew Harry didn't know about Sirius, but he kept quiet. He was also interested in Harry's reactions. _Was the brat going to explode like yesterday?_

Harry slowly placed his cup on the saucer and smiled.  
"You should all be praying for his life. If Sirius dies, there will be no reason in the world for me to vie with Voldemort. And I doubt the Dark Lord will look lightly upon you lot for switching sides."  
Harry eyed all three men. 

They were all equally startled, but the two older men did a better job concealing it. Draco flinched at the cold heartless stare and looked away. He never thought Harry Potter could muster such an apathetic expression. It almost rivaled that of his father. Harry saw Lucius eying Snape questioningly and smirked. They were all confused. Just the way he anticipated.

/Bravo, Harry/ Tom applauded/you've managed to evade young Malfoy's verbal assaults, admirably, I might add./

'_What, that childish nonsense?'_ Harry scoffed. The man may look his age, but Malfoy junior was no better than a five year old, in Harry's opinion.

/Draco Malfoy always ruptured your nerves before, Harry./  
Tom pointed out, still smiling.

'_Maybe I grew up.'_ Harry drank the rest of his tea.

/You did, Harry/ Tom said, appraisingly/you did./

After Snape and Lucius made a small talk, they promised to keep in touch and it was over. Draco kept his eyes on Harry as he continued to silently evaluate his former schoolmate. Harry didn't even bother to acknowledge the stare as he stood and walked over to the fireplace.

"Do visit again, Potter. We are dying to know what you've been up to lately."   
Lucius held out his hand.

Harry simply nodded and took it. They shook and Harry turned his head, but his hand was kept in a tight grip. For the first time, he looked up at Lucius in the eye. 

'_Huh, nice try.'_ Harry laughed inwardly as he occluded his mind from the prying eyes. He even tried doing some of his own _legilimency_, though it wasn't nearly as good as his _occlumency_. Lucius managed to block him just in time as he was on the verge of shoving Harry away.

"Thank you for the delectable tea, Minister," Harry turned to Draco, "_Mr. Malfoy_."

After Harry flooed away, Lucius called Snape before he entered the mantel.

"I thought you said the boy lost his memory."

Snape nodded.  
"It seems he's just full of surprises. Wouldn't you agree, Lucius?"

Snape was indicating the _legilimency_ battle earlier. It wasn't everyday you get to see Lucius Malfoy taken aback.

"Well, Severus. As you well know, I do not like surprises."  
There was a subtle tone of threat in the minister's voice. Draco kept his body from shuddering.

"As do I. Do not worry yourself, Lucius. We will pry out everything there is to know about the boy. Good day to you, gentlemen."  
Snape bowed and flooed out. 

Lucius stood next to his son by the window. He glanced at the youth and noted the confusion in his eyes. Lucius didn't blame him since he was unsettled himself. However, he couldn't help but asking.

"What did you think of Potter, Draco?"

Draco turned to his father, startled. He pondered how to answer such an unexpected question, but made up his mind.

"I still hate him. But I think I hate him less."  
Draco waited for a response. But all he got was an amusing lift of the eyebrow. 

-------------

-

Harry swayed out of the mantel and squeezed his eyes shut.

/Well, you certainly have taken it well/ Tom praised/I thought you'd rip the parchment in pieces before Lucius Malfoy signed it./

Harry held his head in place and began to shake. Tom sighed when he recognized the state his friend was in.

/Now, Harry. You don't want to do anything stupid-../  
Before Tom could finish, Harry turned around and took a fistful of floo powder.

/Right, then/ Tom shook his head/I'll just stand back here and let you loose./

As soon as Snape landed, Harry violently flung the powder in his eyes.

"?-!" 

Before Snape could react, Harry snatched his wand and blasted him against the mantel.

"So, this is how it felt when you took me by surprise that night. Must admit, it feels nice."  
Harry smiled and blasted his binder again.

"..Potter.."  
Snape gritted his teeth in hatred and muttered his name like it was the most vile thing in the world. He was on the ground and blood was dripping from his mouth. He rubbed his eyes to get the floo powder out. But it wasn't gratifying enough for Harry.

/Don't even bother trying to kill him, Harry. You'll die without the binder./  
Tom warned before Harry could cast the _Killing Curse_. 

"Undo the bond."  
Harry growled, aiming Snape's wand to its owner.

"No."  
Snape struggled to get up on his knees.

/Harry I must warn you. You can't keep-../  
Harry cut off Tom's sentence.

"Wrong answer!"  
He kicked Snape in the ribs, which forced the man to sprawl on the ground again.

"Now, if you don't want me to break **your** ribcage, I suggest you break the bond."  
Harry smiled. He heard Tom saying something about taking back what he said about Harry growing up, but ignored it.

Snape coughed blood to Harry's delight. But the smug on his face disappeared when the potions master began to laugh. He narrowed his eyes as Snape wiped the blood from his mouth and looked up with a cynical smile.

"Go ahead, Potter. Kill me."  
Snape rose to his knees. Despite the pain he should be feeling, he continued to smile.

/Don't, Harry. You can't kill him unless he releases you from the bond./  
Tom warned again.

Harry clicked his tongue and glared at Snape. He cocked his eyebrow as if to ask 'well, what are you waiting for?' Harry growled and blasted him across the room. Snape sucked his breath as his shoulder hit the wall. He never gave the satisfaction of crying out in pain, much to Harry's dismay. 

/Harry, you really shouldn't-../

'_Shut the FUCK up, Riddle!'_ Harry strode over to Snape. '_I'm the one he's fucking with, not you.'_ He yanked some of Snape's hair and roughly pulled him up.

"How about I kill the old bastard you seem to worship so much?"  
Harry shoved the end of the wand to the soft flesh of Snape's throat.

Snape managed to snort without gagging from the harsh pressure.  
"What makes you think, Potter.. That you could even come close to hurting him?" 

"It didn't seem so difficult yesterday. Besides," Harry shoved the wand harder and made Snape choke, "I have his _little chattel_ I can use for advantage."

He started to drag Snape to the door when it suddenly opened. Harry immediately pointed the wand at the newcomer.

"Dad?"  
A little boy poked his head in.

"Wha-.."  
Harry blinked as their eyes met. The boy's hazel eyes went wide.

Suddenly, Snape jerked the wand away and punched Harry in the pit of the stomach.

"!-!"   
Harry couldn't breathe for an instant as he landed hard on the ground. He started to cough violently as sudden burst of air filled his lungs. He was amazed at the amount of strength Snape had after being blasted so many times.

"Ugh!.. gh.."  
Harry continued to cough as he held his stomach in a fetal position. _He was caught off guard again. Fuck._

Snape stood up straight and wiped his blood with his sleeve. He looked down at Harry and aimed his wand.

"..Da.d..?"  
The boy called, a little shaken by the scene he just witnessed.

Snape turned to the door and gave out a loud sigh. He placed his wand down and walked to the door. As he was lead out, the boy's eyes locked with Harry's again. Surprisingly, the door closed quietly.

"Well, I sure got off easy."  
Harry's breathing calmed and he sat up. He was quite sure he was going to get more than a punch once he was caught. 

/I wouldn't be so sure, my friend./  
Tom said from the corner he was standing. For some reason, he was giving Harry the pity look.

'_What do you mea-'_ As soon as Harry asked, his body started to ache. He stared down at his hands, feeling as though they were on fire. They started to shake violently as he felt his blood start to boil.

"What the fuck?-!"  
Harry gasped as he fell.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

---Chapter 2---

-

-

-

Harry was on all fours, gasping for breath.  
His body shook like he was having a seizure and started to cough violently. Harry opened his eyes to see splattered blood on the ground.

_'Fuck.. Am I dying?'_ He wondered as his arms gave out. He had just enough strength to avoid landing on the pool of blood he coughed up, but that was all he managed to do. He tightly embraced himself as his body continued to convulse.

/I warned you, Harry. You should try listening for once-../  
Tom began lecturing but Harry ignored it completely. He breathed heavily clutching his stomach, wondering what went wrong. He turned to Tom who was still rambling.

_'Is this... Does this have something to do with the damn bond?'_

Tom nodded. /Yes, Harry. If you would've listened to me-../ he shook his head /never mind.. The pain is from the blood bond, yes. When you hurt the binder, you'll feel the same pain you've afflicted upon him. And as the bond strengthens, the backlash gets worse./

'_Hold on.. Strengthen? What the hell do you mean?'_ Harry rolled to his side. His breathing was quieter and his body began to relax a bit.

/The longer you're bonded, the binder's blood inside your body will thicken. If you continue to fight his blood, you're going to suff-../

'_In my body?-!'_ Harry gasped. _'His blood is in my body? You're fucking joking!'_ His breathing became heavy again, but it wasn't from pain this time.

Tom sighed.  
/Harry, what do you think blood bond is? _You're bound by blood_. That blood ward you and Severus Snape performed could only be achieved if you're related. You are part of him, Harry. As long as he is your Master, you cannot hurt him without hurting yourself. Don't take this bond lightly./

_'Master?'_ Harry screwed his face. His stomach was churning again.

/The whole idea of the blood bond came from the vampires, the bond between the Master and the child. You remember learning about how one becomes a vampire from your DADA class/

Harry glared. He didn't even know such thing actually existed.

/Right./ Tom snickered. /A vampire sucks its child's blood almost completely dry. Then, it offers the mixed blood to its child, thus consummating the blood bond. This system is to prevent the child from harming oneself or the Master. As long as it lives, the child belongs to the vampire./

_'Oh, how bloody romantic.'_ Harry groaned as he slowly sat up. He ran his hand through his hair. _'Master..,'_ Harry snickered, _'how fucking great.'_ He cursed to himself as he remembered Snape's invitation to end his life.

_-----------------"Go ahead, Potter. Kill me." -----------------_

And he would have, if Tom hadn't stop him. It was very tempting to erase that smirk off the _fucker's_ face permanently.  
_'What will happen if I kill him?'_ Harry asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

/If you try to kill him, it would backfire and you'll end up dead. As I said, you cannot kill him unless he releases you./  
Tom crossed his arms, frowning.

_'Oh, don't give me that look! You should've told me earlier.'_ Tom gave him a piercing look._'Before I started attacking him, you arse! You know damned well you could have warned me yesterday!... Damn it to hell!-!'_ Harry punched the stone floor. He can almost hear Snape chuckling. _'That bastard really wanted to kill me, didn't he?'_

/Believe me, you two _always_ wanted to kill each other./  
Tom smiled, shaking his head.

_'I believe you.'_ Harry rolled his eyes. So they always had this animosity between one another. No surprise there. But that old wizard _Dumbledore_, with his kind eyes and soft voice.. He knew Harry and Snape couldn't stand each other, and yet, he permitted the bond. Rather, he encouraged it by performing the bloody _Imperius Curse_. Harry scoffed. _Deceitful old git.._

Harry tensed when he heard a knock. He turned to the door as it opened and Dumbledore walked in.

/Speak of the devil../  
Harry heard Tom laugh, but he remained glaring as Dumbledore slowly advanced.

"Harry. Are you-.." Dumbledore saw the warning in Harry's eyes, "I.. I am sorry about this, Harry. I truly am."  
He waved his hand and the blood, both Harry's and Snape's, disappeared. He gently reached to help Harry up which the youth slapped it away. Harry was satisfied to see the old wizard crestfallen. He was able to walk steadily to the nearby settee but slumped ungracefully over it.

Dumbledore sat on the chair opposite Harry.  
"Please, understand Harry. You cannot fight Severus-."

"Yeah, I got that crystal clear. Too little, too fucking late for warning, I should think."  
Harry growled.

Dumbledore sat back on his chair as two teacups appeared on the table. One floated up to the old wizard's hand as the other glided on the table in front of Harry.

"..Harry.. Moments ago, Severus told me..," Dumbledore looked up from his tea, "you knew about the Death Eaters?"  
It wasn't a question. It sounded more like an accusation.

Harry tilted his head to the side, staring straight into the searching blue eyes. He silently challenged the older wizard to use Legilimens. Though surprisingly, the old wizard broke eye contact and sipped his tea.

"If you want me dead, what the hell is keeping you?" Harry snorted finally. "This is the perfect opportunity, isn't it?"

Dumbledore turned to Harry, mixture of disbelief and despair in those usually twinkling eyes.  
"We do not want you dead, Harry! What gave you that impression?"

"What impression?-! Shite, I didn't have time for _impressions_ when you two bastards forced me into this fucking blood bond!" Harry kicked the table savagely, making the teacup fall and shatter.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly as the mess disappeared.  
"I know it is hard for you to trust us, Harry, but please. Trust me when I say this; I do not want you dead."

"Then why else would you bind me to that arsehole?-! To that fucking _lapdog_ of yours? Huh?" He heard Dumbeldore take in a sharp breath. "If you don't undo the bond, one of us will end up dead, and I'd say the odds are against _me_."

"Harry, unless you try to kill Severus, harm will not come your way, I assure you," before Harry could retort Dumbledore added, "and I know Severus well enough that he would never hurt you."

"Really? That's not the _impression_ I got from him," Harry snorted, "I was quite sure he wanted me to attack."

"Severus told me he was rather caught off guard. However, if he ever causes you harm out of sheer malice, I will take care of him personally."  
Dumbledore trenchantly promised.

Harry was alarmed at the harshness of the usually friendly tone. It sounded as though Dumbledore was willing to_ kill_ his faithful lackey for him. Harry blinked and peeked at Tom.  
_'Did I miss something here?'_

/No matter how loyal Severus Snape is, no one can ever measure up to your amplitude, Harry. Dumbledore will dispose anyone who damages his… _Instrument of Lord Voldemort's destruction_./  
Harry did not find the inventive metaphor amusing, though Tom apparently did.

_'Of course. Why else would he want me alive?'_ Harry snorted and felt a slight pity for Snape. He was just a pawn in Dumbledore's mind. But yet, so was he, though relatively less trivial.

"Please, Harry. You must understand.. if you know anything about the Death Eaters-.."

"I don't. Everyone knows the Malfoys have a long history with Dark Wizards. I'm sure them being a Death Eater is no news."  
Harry shot back. He didn't want Dumbledore to know about his informant.

"I was talking about Severus," Dumbledore didn't falter, "not many know about his role as a double agent."

"I didn't either. I was only talking about the Malfoys. No one said anything about _him_ being a Death Eater."  
Though it was obvious he accused Snape with the Malfoys at the Minister's office, Dumbledore wasn't there. Harry didn't have to admit to anything.

"Severus was convinced you knew. Otherwise, he wouldn't have rushed into my office with such urgency."  
Dumbledore secretly smiled. He was about to leave his office when Snape barged in unannounced. Luckily, he was a few feet away from the door.

"Well, if you're going to take his words over mine, there's no point in asking me, is there?"  
Harry stood up to lock himself in the bedroom. He didn't want to be cooped up like a caged animal, but he didn't feel like talking to Dumbledore either.

"Harry, listen to me."  
Dumbledore rigidly ordered, and Harry had no choice but to stop and turn around. The old wizard had such commanding force that even Harry inadvertently obeyed.

"The reason I asked.. is because if Voldemort is in fact, truly alive, Severus must resume his position as a spy."  
Dumbledore finished his tea in one gulp, not meeting Harry's eyes. Harry could tell Dumbledore was pretty certain Voldemort has returned. It wasn't a question of _if _but _when_.

Harry knew exactly what Dumbledore was trying to say.  
"Are you going to _obliviate_ me?"

He was afraid Harry might somehow give the information to the enemy. The old wizard didn't trust Harry completely, which Harry thought was wise. He didn't say anything about helping Voldemort's undoing. Just because he defeated him before didn't mean he would do it again.  
This meant that Dumbledore has accepted the fact he was not the _Harry Potter_ who left three years ago..

After an intense stare, Dumbledore finally responded.  
"No."

_'But it did cross your mind.'_ Harry thought.  
"You seem to forget you have my godfather in your clutches. Why don't you use him to threaten me?" Harry smiled, "or manipulate me into thinking Voldemort's followers would kill Sirius again if I don't join you?"  
Really, there were so many ways Dumbledore could control Harry. Just mention the name _Sirius Black_ and Harry Potter would do anything for his safety.  
_'Pathetic.'_ Harry smiled bitterly. But he knew Dumbledore had the upper hand.

"You know how Sirius died?"  
Dumbledore blinked.

"If I knew he was dead, isn't it obvious?"  
Harry rolled his eyes and turned away. His answer seemed to bring the twinkle back in those god-awful bright blue eyes.

He was about to turn the knob when Dumbledore offered.  
"Speaking of which, I think it's time we pay your godfather a visit, don't you?"

Harry froze from the unexpected proposition. He speculated he'd never see Sirius unless he joined Dumbledore. But then, he was already their prisoner. What were they afraid of?

-------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

-----------------------

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, not much better performance than before. He felt a hand on his arm and shrugged it off. Looking around the dark room, Harry could smell the dust and old magic throughout the whole house. Grimmauld Place didn't look any better than the first time he arrived.

_'Wait.. I remember this place..?'_ Harry sucked in his breath as he was engulfed by a white light. He heard a nasty shriek of a woman and shouting of some profanity. He saw couple of red haired children chasing little fairy-like creatures, and a horror-stricken woman in a brink of a breakdown.

_"...Boggart.."_

"Did you say something, Harry?"  
Dumbledore's voice caused all the images around Harry to fade. He turned to the worried face of the old wizard.

"No."  
He slightly shook his head. He covertly searched for Tom, but realized his companion has stayed behind. He had accompanied him to the Minister's office earlier, and Harry wondered if traveling far distance was restricted.

He refused to look around as he followed Dumbledore upstairs. He was afraid of more images flashing before his eyes, and quite frankly, he was still shocked from the one earlier. People from those images looked remarkably familiar, and for some reason, he blurted out the word _'Boggart.' _What the hell did that mean?

"..Shacklebolt?"  
A soft voice replied when Dumbledore knocked on the door.

"No, it's Albus Dumbledore."  
Dumbledore slowly opened the door.

Harry was stunned to see the back of a short-haired woman. He knew exactly who she was.

"Sorry, Headmaster. I thought Auror Shackle--.. Harry!"  
As soon as she turned, her eyes narrowed and rushed forward to slap him. He caught it effortlessly.

"Whoa! What the hell!" he turned to Dumbledore, "what is she doing here?"

"_She_ is Nymphadora Tonks, Harry. It was her turn to look after Sirius. How is he, Tonks?"  
Dumbledore kindly smiled.

Harry struggled to keep her hands from strangling him, but finally, she snatched back.  
"He's fine.. nothing yet.. Sorry, Headmaster."  
She blushed at the childish outbreak she displayed in front of Dumbledore.

"That's quite all right, Tonks. You look exhausted. Why don't you go down to the kitchen and have something to eat? I believe Kingsley is already there."

Tonks was about to oppose, but Dumbledore's eyes told her it was a command, not a request. She nodded and quietly walked to the door, but stopped before turning the knob.

"Is it true, Harry?" Tonks asked without looking at him, "I heard you lost all your memory.. Is it true?"

"It's true."  
For some odd reason, Harry felt a drop of guilt affirming that. It was probably because he felt her hands faintly quivering.

After she walked out, Harry turned to the figure on the bed for the first time. He knew it was Sirius, but didn't have the mental preparation to look straight in the face. He carefully advanced to the chair beside him, which was occupied by Tonks earlier and sat. Then did he finally have the courage to observe him closely.

"Sirius.."  
Harry was surprised to see his godfather exactly how he remembered him. Except for the longer hair and beard, Sirius Black didn't look a day older than the moment he fell through the veil. Harry exhaled the breath he was holding. Sirius looked as though he was asleep. The colorless face did concern him a little, however. Harry unconsciously raised his hand to the pale face.

"He's cold."  
Harry gasped and felt for his breath. Sirius was breathing, but just barely.

"He stopped breathing two times, ..at least to my knowledge," Dumbledore heavy-heartedly explained, "he was hardly breathing when he was found. We have been tending him around the clock to make sure he will continue breathing. So far, he is in stable condition."

Harry gently stroked the wax-like skin and felt some stubbles on the side of his chin. He noticed someone had shaved him and although long, his mustache and beard had been neatly trimmed.

"Tonks," Dumbledore added, "she's been up all night taking care of him."

Harry mentally clicked his tongue. He could tell Tonks was weary from tending Sirius and everyone else who was contributing. True as that may be, he didn't ask this of anybody. Nevertheless, Dumbledore's tone sounded as though he 'owed' them.

"Anyway, Harry. Did you have breakfast?"  
Dumbledore tactfully changed the subject. He could tell Harry was getting irritated.

Harry now had both hands on Sirius' cheeks as if to warm them up. He didn't even bother to answer.

"I will be downstairs in the kitchen. It's right across the hall. Come and have tea with us, Harry. Or coffee. Whichever you prefer."  
With that, Dumbledore left the room.

Harry gave out a deep sigh, then inspected the large room. It was clean, unlike the rest of the house. The window was slightly open, allowing the morning breeze to flow through. The thought of escaping did cross his mind, but he wasn't that reckless. Without his wand, it was impossible to take Sirius along and face his opponents. And it was probably a bad idea to move Sirius' body in this condition. Also, he needed magical care instead of a Muggle hospital. There was no way a Muggle doctor would believe Sirius fell through a magical veil and came back five years later. Harry sighed again and looked at the various potions on the nightstand. He didn't know what they were for but was confident Tom would.

"..."  
With his mind made up, he stood up to take Dumbledore's offer. All he had this morning was a cup of tea from the Minister's office. His appetite seemed to resurface.

"I'll be back, Sirius."  
Harry brushed the long bangs away and kissed his forehead. As much as he wanted to stay, there was nothing he could do at this point.

----------------------------------

It was pretty much impossible to descend the stairs unnoticed. The creaks and cracks told Harry how ancient this place was. He turned to the hallway when he recognized Tonks standing there.

"--------"

They stared at each other for a moment, except Tonks was leaning more towards glaring. Harry sighed and raised a white flag.

"I apologize for.. few nights ago..," he closed his eyes, "you can slap me all you want."

He sensed her gasp and hesitate. But then, she began to rush at him and Harry tensed up for the blow. _Was she going to tackle him?_

"?"  
But the strike didn't come. Instead, Harry almost fell back from the sudden embrace.

"You're such a pain in the arse! Such a jerk, Harry!"  
Tonks started to sob and tightened her arms around the confused wizard.

"Uhh, ..Ms. Tonks?"

"You have no idea how worried we were! Do you?-! We looked everywhere, all of us! And.. now you're back, and your memory is gone?-! God Harry! --And it's Tonks!"  
She yelled and started to shake.  
"We thought-… I thought you were dead.."  
She hiccupped.

Unsure of how to react, Harry slowly hugged back.  
"I'm sorry, ..Tonks.." As an afterthought, he added, "And thank you.. for taking care of Sirius."

"I don't need your apology or gratitude!" Tonks slightly pushed him away, "…. I didn't do it for you.. I did it for.."  
She bit her lips and knitted her eyebrows. She looked uncertain whether to continue or not.  
"Anyway, I'm glad you're all right."  
She embraced him again.

Though very uncomfortable, Harry stood still and allowed her to hold him. Normally, he wouldn't let anyone this close but she did care for Sirius after all.  
And the witch genuinely appeared concerned for Harry's well being.

"Gawd blimey, you've grown."  
Tonks laughed and looked up at Harry.  
"? What happened to your mouth?"

Tonks brushed her finger over Harry's lips. He had coughed up blood earlier, and although he wiped his mouth, the blood had stained his lips red.

"It's nothing."  
Harry curtly turned away. He can do without the details of the eventful morning right now.

He could tell Tonks was unsatisfied with his answer and contemplated on avoiding her next question when a deep voice came to his rescue.

"Tonks, I told you to go home and rest," a tall black man emerged in the hallway, "you're needed in the kitchen, Harry."

Despite the towering physique, the man gave a gentle smile to Harry as Tonks quickly drew back.

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry. Along with Tonks here, I am an Auror."  
He slowly walked towards them and inspected Harry up and down. Harry somewhat felt relieved when Shacklebolt looked content.

"We've met before and we already shook hands. I really don't fancy formalities between friends."  
And so, Shacklebolt didn't offer his hand. Instead, he gave a tight but friendly squeeze on Harry's upper arm.  
"I can't believe you're the same kid I met years ago. It's good to see you again, Harry."  
He gave a strong tap on the shoulder and headed for the stairs.

To his big relief, Shacklebolt didn't ask any questions. Harry watched as the tall Auror made his way upstairs. Out of all the wizards he met so far, Shacklebolt seemed to be the most approachable.

"Oh, right," Tonks called for Shacklebolt, "I didn't give him the red potion yet. The yellowish green one I gave about an hour ago."

Harry stared at her dumbfounded, while Shacklebolt raised his brow. They were both surprised Sirius was still alive. It seems Harry wasn't the only person clueless when it came to potions.

"I'll keep that in mind."  
Shacklebolt wryly smiled and proceeded to the upper level.

"Well, I guess I'll go then. I am a bit tired."  
Tonks bit back a yawn and smiled.  
"I'll see you, all right?"

Harry nodded and closed the door after her. It was very frustrating since it was such a lovely day outside. Not that he wanted to go for a picnic or something of that sort, though he wouldn't mind lying outside all day. But he also remembered what happened here the last time he visited; a loud alarm and violent footsteps dashing after him. Ironically, that was on his birthday, which only happens to be three days ago. He wasn't going to take the risk of stepping outside and setting off the same stupid alarm again.

---------------

"That was quite a show you two put out there."  
Harry was met with an all too familiar sneer when he entered the kitchen. He screwed his face when he saw Snape sitting by a large table.

_'Of course, how could I forget?'_ Harry groaned as he slowly sat on one of the stools. He couldn't go anywhere without the disdainful potions master. He was so excited to see his godfather, he completely forgot about the blood bond dilemma.

"Harry, would you care for something to drink?"  
Dumbledore was seated next to Snape. He was drinking his usual tea, and around the cup, Harry detected what seemed to be Muggle candy wrappers.

"..Coffee, if you have some."  
Harry looked around for the pot, but gave up after seeing no familiar appliances. He murmured his thanks when a mug appeared in front of him, along with a bowl of oatmeal.  
_'What am I, an infant?'_ Harry thought as he took a sip of coffee. He was given porridge yesterday from Madam Pomfrey and now a watered down grain. Nevertheless, he picked up the spoon. He didn't hate oatmeal, really. But after taking two bites, he was already full. Of course, the main reason of his disintegrating appetite was do to the two wizards who are currently surveying him. He felt very depressed thinking this was how it's going to be like from now on.

"I hope the bond's backfire wasn't too painful."  
Snape decided to break the silence. He could see the bloodstain on Harry's lips and had a satisfactory glee in his eyes.

Harry was planning to forget about the morning quarrel, _but hell_, if Snape wanted to bring it back up, he wasn't going to take it quietly.  
"How's your shoulder?"  
Harry tilted his head in mock concern.

The delightful look quickly turned into a scowl. It was Harry's turn to be pleased. He turned to his food again and tried another bite, but the result was the same. His stomach did not want to take in anything in front of the two wizards. Dumbledore watched Harry playing with his food and decided to open his mouth.

"The food not to your liking, Harry?"

"..It's all right."  
_'It's not the food. It's you.'_ Harry thought, but kept quiet. He _did_ need to ask them a favor..

"We need to address the issue at hand, Harry," Dumbledore leaned on the table, "how well do you remember Voldemort?"

Harry thought he saw Snape twitch in the corner of his eyes but didn't comment.  
"You told me I killed him, ..though unsuccessfully it seems," he shrugged, "that's all I know."

"You sounded as though you knew him in a much more personal level."  
Snape was going to have none of that. He was an expert when it came to penetrating through student's lies. Although the man before him seemed skilled at wearing a façade, he was still Harry Potter.

"Harry,.. we need to know what you know."  
Dumbledore continued when Harry didn't reply.

Harry chuckled.  
"Are you serious? ..You pretty much took everything I had, including my freedom. And you still want more?-!" He sneered. "You got to be _fucking_ kidding me."  
He mashed the oatmeal, wishing it was Dumbledore. Snape glared silently while Dumbledore sighed. Harry continued to play with his food, eyes daring them to speak again.  
After an intense stare, it was Harry who finally asked, "What are you afraid of?"

Both Dumbledore and Snape looked confused. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Are you afraid that I'm going to join Voldemort? Or just worried I'm going to tell him you're an double agent?" Harry eyed Snape.

He was expecting anger, but Snape simply asked.  
"It all depends.. Have you considered it?"

Harry shrugged.  
"If he promise to free me from this _bonding shite_ and have you two at my mercy, I just _might_ take him up on it."

"Is that so?" Snape mocked, "unfortunately, _I_ am the only one who can release you from this _bonding shite_."

"Well, I guess I'll have to ask Voldemort to perform the _Imperius Curse_ on you then"  
Harry sneered. _Sound familiar_?

He could tell Snape was fuming with anger, but the potions master was suppressing it with all his might. Harry wondered if Dumbledore had threatened him. The victim of Harry's frustration, namely the oatmeal, has lost all its shape and became a big blob. He finally put the spoon down and drank his coffee.

"..Your parents, Harry-.."  
Dumbledore started.

"Were killed by Voldemort, I know."  
Harry scoffed. He knew exactly where this was going..

"Ah, so you do know more than you're letting on," Snape smirked and turned to Dumbledore, "for all we know, the boy could be pretending he lost his memory."

"That's very unlikely," Harry grinned, "if I knew from the beginning how much of an _arse_ you were, I would've killed you on the spot. With or without the wand."

Snape gritted his teeth in anger, but again, kept to himself. It was a big letdown for Harry, since he wanted Snape to erupt from that usual phlegmatic appearance. Discouraged, he turned back to Dumbledore.

"What does it matter? I never knew my parents to begin with. No use grieving over complete strangers."

"What about Black?"  
Harry was surprised when it was Snape who mentioned Sirius.

"He was pushed in the veil by Lestrange."  
Harry said, irritably.

"Under the Dark Lord's order. You think he would've done anything different?"  
Snape ridiculed.

_'Since when did you give a damn about Sirius?'_ Harry thought. He knew he should hate Voldemort for killing Sirius, but then, the same Voldemort brought him back. He was in a extremely awkward position.. His best friend, ...his _only_ friend, was none other than his archenemy who killed the ones he loved. Unconsciously, he bit his thumbnail. They expect him to fight Voldemort, and would be suspicious if he didn't. He eyed the two and discovered they already were. His words earlier sounded a little defensive of the Dark Lord. Harry clicked his tongue for his carelessness.

"Harry,.."  
Dumbledore began.

"You want information."  
Harry cut him off. He was going to ask this as a favor, but if he could avoid giving them leverage, he'll take it.  
"You set the _blood ward_ here, then I'll tell you what I know."  
He offered.

Dumbledore blinked and appeared to give it a thought, but Snape quickly shook his head.  
"No deal, Potter. Keep your damn information."

Harry glared and wanted to retort, but instead turned to Dumbledore.  
"Tonks and Shacklebolt,.. the Aurors. They are needed elsewhere, are they not? I alone can take care of Sirius."

"I believe otherwise, Potter."  
Snape jeered.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.  
"Sirius needs medical attention, Harry. Poppy and another mediwitch are able to check him four times a week, but he needs to take his potions hourly, and-.."

"I can give it to him. Just tell me which ones to give, and I'll do it."

"_Potions_ are not as simple as your mind tends to be, Potter. Especially to those who failed to finish their N.E.W.T.s."

Harry made a face at the unfamiliar term, but glared.  
"Yes, because Tonks seemed to be an _expert_ at potions."  
He snarled. _'No offense, Tonks,'_ he mentally added.

"She completed her N.E.W.T.s in potions," Snape grimaced, "preposterous as it may sound, being an Auror is indisputable evidence."  
Though he was able to discredit Harry, Snape didn't look too happy.

"Severus is right, Harry. One little drop of increased dosage could be fatal. Tonks may not have the knowledge of a mediwitch, but she knows what she's doing. Otherwise, we wouldn't trust her with Sirius."  
Dumbledore reassured.

Harry crossed his arms.  
"She could teach me, then. It's better than having to tend him all day," he hissed when Dumbledore seemed to disapprove, "what the hell is the problem? The Aurors will be free to do whatever they do, I'll take full responsibility of Sirius, and we-" Harry stared daggers at Snape, "won't try to kill each other."

"_We?_"  
Snape asked, amusingly.

Harry ignored the inquiry and sighed.  
"Look, you want the information or not?"

Dumbledore wavered his options. He very much did want to know what happened to Harry, but wasn't sure if leaving him alone with Sirius was such a good idea. He turned to Snape who ultimately gets to decide. Along with being Harry's bond mate, came the title of legal guardian. Ironic, since the whole _blood bond_ was suppose to be illegal.

"No," Snape shook again, "we don't know what the boy is capable of."

Harry snickered.  
"_Shite_, may I fucking remind you that you have my wand, my godfather, oh and let's not forget, this bonding crap that'll make me hurl my guts out unless I cling on to you like an helpless infant!-?" He shook his head and laughed. "Fuck you."  
He gulped the last drop of coffee and stood.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
Snape merely raised his eyebrow.

"Far away from you as possible, _arsehole_."  
Harry grumbled as he headed out the kitchen. _'I'd much rather spend time with Sirius in comatose than this irritable bastard.'_ He felt he deserved a medal for not lashing out and keeping his magic in check.

"I'm afraid your time with Black is already up."  
Snape stood and brushed passed Harry.  
"..Can't stand here another minute."  
Harry heard him complain as he walked out the hall. He stared after him in wonder.

"He is not very fond of this place."  
Dumbledore chuckled.

"What?"  
Harry turned.

"Grimmauld Place. He never liked it here."  
Dumbledore smiled and shrugged.

Harry turned to the hallway again. He had an odd sense that Snape had read his mind just now.

"Potter! Unless you want to _spew_ your guts all over your godfather's house, get over here!"  
Snape bellowed.

Dumbledore and Snape both expected Harry to refuse or at least argue, but he surprised them both by obeying quietly. He calmly flooed back to Hogawarts. He wanted to organize his thoughts anyway.

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------

------------------------

Harry quickly moved out of the fireplace in case Snape drops in. He walked to a chair and sat, all the while thinking on his next move. First of all, he needed to convince Snape to allow him to stay in Grimmauld Place.

_----------"He is not very fond of this place."---------- _

_'I don't blame the bastard.'_ Harry sighed. It felt strange in that ancient house, like he was... uninvited. And those images he saw were very unsettling.

/Are you going to sit there all day?-/  
Harry didn't even notice Tom watching him.  
/You came back by yourself?-/

_'No. Snape should be here,'_ he turned to the mantelpiece, _'I guess he flooed back to his own room.'  
_  
/Wise decision. Considering what happened last time he flooed in here after you./  
Tom chuckled.

Harry tilted his head. There was something in Tom's words that bothered him.

/What's wrong?-/  
Tom stopped laughing.

_'Nothing.'_ Harry shook it away. _'Hey, do you know what a Boggart is?'  
_  
/Why? Did you see one in Grimmauld Place?-/  
Tom suddenly looked curious.

_'Er, I don't even know what it is..'_ Harry blinked. Was _Boggart_ something interesting?

Tom gave a puzzled expression, but answered anyway.  
/It's a creature that shape shifts into something you fear the most...I never asked yours, come to think of it./

_'It makes sense.'_ Harry thought. The woman he saw in the flash of light must have seen a Boggart. That would explain the horrifying look on her face.

/Why do you ask?-/  
Tom examined.

_'I saw.. things..,'_ Harry paused, _'kids. They weren't really vivid, but I think they were chasing something.'  
_  
/Were they ghosts?-/  
Tom asked. He forgot to inform his friend roaming spirits were quite common in the Wizarding World.

Harry shook his head. _'No, I saw ghosts yesterday when I was lead to Dumbledore's office.. but.. I think those kids were different. They looked familiar.. And the word 'Boggart' came in mind.' _  
Harry had a pretty good idea, but waited for Tom's reply.

Tom narrowed his eyes and looked troubled, but a smile reappeared.  
/It was probably a flashback, which I'm quite sure you already have surmised./

Harry nodded. '_I thought so... This castle,.. the hallways, the paintings, and even the ghosts... They all felt.. familiar..'_ It was odd that everything in this worldwas foreign, and yet they felt common. Could this also be the effect of the _blood bond_?

/A house elf brought you some things you might want to look at./  
Tom suddenly changed the subject and went in the bedroom.

_'House elf?'_ Harry knitted his brows, but followed.

-

-

-

------------------------------

Snape decided to make some potions for Pomfrey as soon as he arrived back in his quarters. He had to calm his nerves down. He didn't know what he might do if he didn't keep his mind off Harry Potter. He went to that hellish Grimmauld Place so the boy could see his godfather..

"And what thanks do I get?-!"  
_The imperious brat tries to strike a deal with me! Damn him!-!  
_And what's more? His shoulder was dislocated as a result of this morning's brawl...

He almost ruined two batches in the process of making a very simple potion. After a short period though, he finally managed to compose himself. The distinctive scent and the sound of boiling potions worked wonders.

He watched the simmering fluids which always helped him think.  
Dumbledore and Lucius believes decoding Harry Potter was a very high priority. Though they have different interests in the boy, they both desire one goal; Voldemort's destruction. And so far, the only one who ever came close to achieving that was Potter.

Snape can deny all he wants, but he was also interested in what had happened to his former student. Soon after his graduation, the boy destroys Voldemort, disappears without a trace, then reappears claiming he lost all his memory.

_"Everything will be unveiled once Harry comes back."_

Dumbledore believed, but the exact opposite occured. Ever since Harry Potter's return, more questions and problems manifest. Whatever the boy was hiding, Snape was convinced it was the key to solve all the puzzle.

He bottled his solutions and realized it was already passed lunch. He wondered about his son who should've been back by now. He decided to go look for him. Normally, he wouldn't worry if his son was a bit late. The boy was quite a reader and tends to forget the time in the library very often. But the circumstances are different now. _Harry Potter_ was in Hogwarts. He might take his son hostage or even hurt him to exact revenge. _Who knows?_

-

------------------------------

-

Harry stared at his parents in awe. They were holding their baby, smiling proudly and lovingly.  
On his bed, Harry found a trunk filled with his personal belongings. He's been absorbed in the family photo album for what seemed like hours.

_'I must really wanted to break my connection with the Wizarding World to leave this behind.'_ Harry exhaled.

/Well, that's not entirely true,-/ Tom explained /Dumbledore placed a tracing magic on these, and we decided it was too much of a risk to bring them along./

_'Why would he do that?'_ Harry eyed Tom, very much disturbed.

/Well, you ran away from home after Sirius Black died. And caused quite a commotion,-/ Tom laughed as he remembered the chaotic state the Wizarding World was in /so, Dumbledore took extra measures to keep you in check./

_'Doesn't any wizard respect people's privacy? Or is that just a Muggle thing?'_ Harry gritted his teeth. He felt anger and disbelief that Dumbledore took the liberty to rummage through his property. He finally put the photo album down and reached in the trunk.

_'..What's this?'_ Harry held out a large parchment paper.

/That's the _Marauder's Map_.. I can't believe Dumbledore is actually returning it to you.. Either he is incredibly stupid or have no clue what it's capable of doing./ Tom snickered.

_'Marauder's Map? What is it suppose to do?'_ Harry's interest peaked.

/You say the words, _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_ to activate it./

Harry turned to the old parchment and opened his mouth.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

His eyes widened as the map of Hogwarts appeared. He saw his own name and couple of others roaming about the castle.

"Neat."  
Harry smiled. But he quickly noticed something peculiar.  
_'Tom? ...Is this in real time?'_

Tom nodded.  
/Yes. Why?-/

Harry pointed. _'Someone's in the other room.'_

/What?-/  
Tom gasped. He never failed in detecting presence of others.

Harry immediately stood from the bed and approached the door. He opened it, ready for anything.

"?-!"  
Harry blinked at the figure before him.

"I.. I knocked... but you didn't answer..."

...It was the little boy from this morning.  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
